Percy Takes the Plunge
Percy Takes the Plunge, sometimes known as Percy Takes a Plunge in the US, is the eleventh episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes: Mapping it Out in 1989 and Schemer Goes Camping in 1993. Plot One day at the harbour, a tired Henry is looking to rest in the sheds after a hard day's work, but instead of peace, he finds Percy telling Bill and Ben about the time he braved bad weather to help Thomas' passengers return home. However, Percy is embellishing the tale, as he speaks about how he braved through flood waters using the phrase "Water's nothing to an engine with determination". Bill and Ben shower Percy with praise and Henry angrily tells them to leave, as the sheds are only for engines belonging to the Fat Controller. The engines leave and Percy is angry, having been enjoying himself. However, Henry just tells Percy how silly his line about water and determination is. Percy leaves, but not without quickly reminding Henry of when he refused to leave a tunnel because of the rain. Later, Percy and Thomas come across a board saying "DANGER! Engines must not pass this board". Thomas tells Percy that they must not go past it and tells him about the time he passed a board and fell down a mine. Percy cannot see a mine, not realising that the foundations of the rails have sunk and the line now leads into the sea. As a result, Percy, who is now feeling very cocky, decides that the board is stupid and makes a plan to pass it. As he brings some trucks to the harbour, Percy asks them to bump him when they arrive at the quay. The trucks happily agree, having never been asked to bump an engine before. Percy's plan is to pretend to stop at the quay and then have the trucks bump him past the board after which he can make them stop. However, Percy, in his foolishness, has forgotten that trucks are never to be trusted. At the quay, the trucks bump Percy hard enough that both his driver and fireman fall off the footplate and push him past the board. Percy is frantic and tells the trucks he has had enough foolishness, but there is no chance of stopping and Percy is sunk downward into the sea. Later, the Fat Controller scolds Percy for his deliberate disobedience. Percy wants to get out, but the Fat Controller explains that they must wait until high tide and hopes that this will teach Percy a lesson. By the time the cranes can be brought in to rescue Percy, night has fallen. Working hard, the cranes pull Percy from the sea, who is now too cold, weak, filthy and stiff to move. The next morning, Percy is taken to the works to be cleaned and mended along with Henry's goods train, who finds the incident very amusing after Percy's earlier boasts. Henry tells Percy he needs more determination and that perhaps he will like it better next time. Percy, however, hopes there will be no "next time". Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (not named) * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Knapford Harbour * The Works (mentioned) * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) * The Lead Mines (mentioned) * Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book The Eight Famous Engines. * In the restored version, Bill and Ben leave the shed a few seconds earlier. * References to the first season episodes, The Sad Story of Henry and Down the Mine and the then-unadapted third season episode, Percy's Promise are made. * The "DANGER" sign is reused from Down the Mine. * Two pictures show Percy frowning and covered in mud and his left (viewer's right) cylinder is loose while he is at the harbour with Thomas. The first one is from this episode's Buzz Book adaptation and it shows both at the quay in the same spot when they talked about the board. Another one from the view master version shows them at a warehouse. These may have been deleted scenes towards the end of the episode. * In the scene with Thomas and Percy at the harbour, a truck with the letter "M" on it can be seen and also there is a first season style truck right next to it. * A barge has "Terrey" written on it; possibly a reference to crew member Terence Permane. * Ringo Starr's US narration was not released on home video until 2001 when it was included on Best of Percy. This recording was also used on a DVD that came with the Take Along play-set based on this episode. Goofs * When Henry orders Bill and Ben to leave, he states that the shed is for "the Fat Controller's engines". However, Bill and Ben are owned by the Fat Controller. This is an artefact from the original story; the engines Percy was talking to were engines from the Other Railway instead of Bill and Ben. * The narrator says that Percy ran off to the harbour singing, but he was already at the harbour. * When the camera is panning down on Thomas, several trucks in the background are derailed. * Before Percy takes the plunge, there is a shot of him already on the quayside, but in the next scene, he slides past the board. * In the restored version, Bill and Ben's whistles and chuffing sounds are still heard after they leave. * Percy is smiling when he slides past the board. * Just as Percy plunges into the sea, two of his trucks become derailed. * When Percy is pulled from the sea, Diesel makes a brief cameo but he was not introduced until the next episode. * When Percy is lifted out of the water, a workman has blu-tak on his neck. * When Henry enters the shed, his tender bounces. * During Percy's trip to the harbour, his brake van changes. * During the episode, Percy's left (viewer's right) cylinder is loose. * Ben's nameplate is peeling off when Henry puffs in. * In the close-up of Percy being pushed, a reflection of a hand can be seen in the water pushing the train. Also, in this scene, Percy's eyes are wonky. * Before Percy goes straight into the water, his brakes are applied even though his driver and fireman jumped out and right about when he falls into the water, his wheels are moving again. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Buzz Books - Percy Takes the Plunge * Ladybird Books - Percy and Harold/Percy Takes the Plunge In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercyTakesthePlunge1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:PercyTakesthePlungerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:PercyTakesThePlunge1993TitleCard.png|Original US title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card (as Percy Takes a Plunge) File:PercyTakesThePlungeKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:PercyTakesthePlunge1.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge33.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge61.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge3.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge4.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge5.png|Percy, Bill and Ben File:PercyTakesthePlunge8.png|Percy File:PercyTakesthePlunge7.png|Bill File:PercyTakesthePlunge9.png|Ben File:PercyTakesthePlunge2.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge10.png|Henry PercyTakesthePlunge70.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge11.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge34.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge35.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge36.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge37.png PercyTakesthePlunge71.png PercyTakesthePlunge72.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge38.png|Thomas and Percy File:PercyTakesthePlunge12.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge13.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge14.png|Thomas File:PercyTakesthePlunge15.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge16.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge39.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge40.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge62.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge41.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge17.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge18.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge42.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge63.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge73.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge19.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge20.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge43.png|The Fat Controller File:PercyTakesthePlunge44.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge45.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge46.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge21.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge47.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge22.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge48.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge49.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge23.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge24.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge50.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge64.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge4.jpg|Extended scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge26.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge27.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge5.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge28.png|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge29.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge30.png|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge31.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge32.JPG File:PercyTakesthePlunge51.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge52.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge53.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge54.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge55.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge56.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge57.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge58.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge59.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge60.png File:PercytakesthePlungeDeletedScene.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercytakesthePlungeDeletedScene2.jpg|Percy on Gordon's Hill in a deleted scene File:PercytakesthePlungeDeletedScene3.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge65.png Merchandise Gallery File:PlungeWRSet.PNG|Wooden Railway Set File:Take-AlongPercyTakesaPlunge.jpg|Take Along File:PercyTakesthePlungeBuzzBook.png|Buzz book File:PercyTakesthePlungeJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz book File:PercyandHaroldPercyTakesthePlungeLadybirdBook.jpg|Ladybird book File:PercytheSmallEngineTakesthePlunge.jpg|Green Pop-up book File:PercyTheSmallEngineTakesThePlungeOrangeCover.jpg|Orange Pop-up book Episode File:Percy Takes the Plunge - British narration|UK Narration File:Percy Takes the Plunge - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Percy Takes the Plunge - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations